


Wrong things can feel good

by Purple_RainbowStar



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Gay Sex, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uhmmm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_RainbowStar/pseuds/Purple_RainbowStar
Summary: A precious flower CRAVES to be corrupted....





	Wrong things can feel good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english speaker, please correct me if I ended putting something that makes no sense. xD

"This ... Ah~ this is Wrooh- wrong... Mmh~" He let out between his groans and sighs, enjoying the touches that the other provided "I have... a wife"

The glitch separated a little, still hiding his face in the neck of the other.

"**¿̵D̷o̴ ̴y̶o̶u̶ ̴w̸a̷n̷t̷ ̶m̶e̷ ̵t̸o̷ ̸s̴t̴o̵p̸?̶**"

"Nah~" He bit his lip and stuck his almost naked body to the other's. "I feel good doing bad things ... Aaanti... make me the most wrong person you know, ngh"

"**I̵f̴ ̶t̷h̶a̵t̴'̶s̷ ̸w̵h̵a̶t̶ ̴y̸o̴u̴ ̷w̵a̶n̶t̸**"

And with that they returned to their thing. After the clothes were discarded and only moans and sighs were heard in the room, Anti prepared his -now- lover to be able to please each other.  
At first, pain and discomfort ran through Chase's body, but after a few minutes he began to move, looking for friction between their bodies.

"Stacy would kill me if she knew about this. Fuuuck!"

"**¿̶W̷h̵o̸ ̸s̵a̷i̵d̶ ̵w̶e̵ ̴w̶e̷r̸e̷ ̴g̴o̸i̶n̸g̷ ̸t̷o̸ ̵t̵e̸l̷l̸ ̵h̵e̷r̷?̷"**

Sweating and crashing together. They changed position to a more comfortable one for both of them, with the green haired one down, his legs and arms tangled at the waist and neck of his lover, while he held himself with his elbows at the sides of his flower's head, the beautiful flower that expected him to corrupt completely, literally asking screams to take all its purity for himself, which gladly accepted and snatched every pinch, ran with his hands and lips every inch without hesitation to leave marks and licks taking out groans and sighs from his lover. 

At some point something that felt like an electric shock ran down the spine of the green haired man, making him stick his tongue out while he moaned louder and arched his back

"ANTI!~" He groaned his lover's name when that sensation ran through his body, letting him know that he wouldn't feel the same pleasure doing this if it wasn't with him. Giving him the confidence to believe that this will not come out of your mouth and remain secret until it must be known. Then they felt that characteristic tingling feeling, they kissed with love and passion, after separating and the thread of saliva that united them broke, both groaned each other's name at the same time.

Exhausted, Chase cleaned himself vaguely.

**"I̸f̴ ̵y̷o̶u̸ ̵e̶v̴e̵r̵ ̶w̴a̸n̷t̶ ̴t̷o̷ ̸r̶e̸p̶e̴a̷t̶,̷ ̶j̶u̷s̷t̵ ̵c̶a̶l̴l̶ ̴m̸e̴" **He left the room, still listening behind the door...

And that was how...

  
"Antiiii~"

  
The Glitch managed to corrupt this beautiful flower...


End file.
